


Humanity

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Series: Heartless [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Kid Sherlock, Poetry, Sad Sherlock, Teen Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'How could you be so heartless' This poem tells the story of how Sherlock was led to the belief that he is heartless. </p>
<p>Little Sherlock comes home from school one day with tears in his eyes. Mycroft does the only thing he knows to do to comfort the little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock. Little poem I had written to explain why Sherlock became a sosicopath

The heart of a little boy slowly starts to break.  
The love was taken from him and replaced by hate.  
A teary eyed boy goes to his brother with a troubled mind.  
"Why does it hurt so much? Why can't they be kind?"  
The brother draws him in and takes his hand.  
"Don't listen to them Sherlock, they'll never understand."  
"Caring isn't an advantage, it hurts to much."  
The boy only sobs harder and leans into his brother's touch.

Years later the little boy has become a man.  
He shrugs off their insults,'As if they'd understand.'  
His eyes grow cold and his insults are biting and sharp.  
Over the years the man has perfected at guarding his heart.  
In the end they're all the same; everyone just alike.  
They belittle the unique and the things they dislike.

How cruel can humanity be, to tear this man apart?  
To make him feel unworthy, to harden his heart?  
How different things would've been for that little boy.  
If humanity hadn't stepped in with an intent to destroy.


End file.
